IBC-13 and Secarats conducts Balik-Eskwela at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. in Taguig City
June 6, 2017 Participated by the public high school students of Merry Knowledge Academe were enrolled by IBC-13’s curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the Diliman High School era of the longest-running and most popular primetime comedy sitcom at the Pinagsama Village Phase 1, Taguig City in the afternoon of June 5, 2017 (Saturday) for the parents' operation on June 14 (Wednesday) and the opening of classes in June 19 (Monday). Iskul Bukol episode (#IskulBukolCuteNiJoyce, Joyce Escalera (school uniform) in chalkboard at the classroom of Diliman High School) (IBC, Pinoy Ang Dating, www.ibc.com.ph; Keith Cruz (school uniform) (Iskul Bukol); Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (Iskul Bukol)) The teachers (1) (Ma'am Debbie, Ma'am Mae, Ma'am Valen, Sir Benjie) The teachers (2) (Ma'am Debbie, Ma'am Mae, Ma'am Valen, Sir Benjie) Our public high school students participated in Iskul Bukol at Studio 5 and 6 of IBC in Broadcast City, Iskul Bukol is the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. as the top-rating weekend primetime curriculum-based sitcom aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students each week that reflicts the funny side of high school life. It is aired on television by IBC-13 every Saturday at 7:15 PM, after the PBA. Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (1) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (2) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (3) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (4) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (5) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (6) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (7) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (8) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (9) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (10) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (11) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (12) Shane Forca and Nicole Ababa welcomes IBC and Secarats (IBC) (13) The enrollment was star-studded as it was facilitated by veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, who portrays the role of Tonton Escalera in the show, and guest by the public high school students, including Nicole Ababa and Shane Forca. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services gave away school uniforms and P.E. uniforms under Merry Knowledge Academe to all those who enrolled the public school. Tonton Gutierrez, Ma'am Lyn, Ma'am Tess Tonton, Shane, Nicole to watch Joyce By the way, kasama ni Joyce Abestano sa Iskul Bukol sina Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona. bilang high school teacher at Patrick Destura. Also part of the sitcom sina Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Chantal Videla, Nathaniel Britt, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil.